


Kill Bill(y)

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV, Self-cest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Тому разрешили пройти в палату совсем ненадолго. Будить брата он не стал, понимая, что сейчас ему нужен только покой. Что будет дальше? Неизвестно. Кем будет его родной человек? Будет ли он по-прежнему его близнецом и любовником? Или Билли сможет убить всё, что было между ними, всё, что строилось от самого рождения вот уже двадцать шесть лет. Это время, эта жизнь не могут уйти в никуда? Том взял спящего брата за руку и затаил дыхание. Пока младший спит, у старшего есть надежда.





	Kill Bill(y)

POV Tom

Не хочу просыпаться, потому что не знаю, с кем я проснусь на этот раз. Не знаю, смогу ли я обнять тебя. Потому что он не позволит мне даже кончиками пальцев коснуться твоего тела.  
— Билл… — тихо и безнадёжно зову тебя, но ты лишь накрываешься подушкой с головой и не отзываешься. Повторяю попытку и легонько тормошу тебя.  
— Отстань, а. Голова болит. Сколько я вчера выпил? — Лениво отвечаешь, но не отталкиваешь. Всё-таки ты…  
— Да тебе вообще пить нельзя, ты и так неуправляемый. — Я должен следить за тобой каждую секунду, но я доверяю тебе…  
— Ну подумаешь, пару рюмок, — ты усмехнулся. — Не пытайся казаться сильным, это уже давно не помогает.  
— Я сейчас пойду готовить завтрак. Не забудь принять таблетку, — тяжело вздыхаю. Хоть бы успел. Когда появляется он, я начинаю сомневаться, вернёшься ли ты вообще? Это пугает меня. Я не знаю, что делать дальше…

Ещё немного — и я сам сойду с ума. Я дрожу от страха каждый раз, оставляя тебя наедине с собой, вернее, наедине с другим тобой. Если я позволю ему полностью захватить твоё сознание, твою жизнь, то потеряю тебя навсегда. Смогу ли я жить (существовать?) без близнеца? Никогда не представлял до конца. Страшно. Страшно подумать.  
Завтракать особого желания нет, но таблетку тебе нужно выпивать перед приёмом пищи, поэтому я на скорую руку готовлю омлет и выкладываю его небрежно разломленными кусками на тарелки.  
— Билл, всё готово! — кричу, но ответом мне служит только гнетущая тишина. — Билли?.. — громко хлопает дверь нашей спальни. В который раз я мысленно говорю себе заставлять тебя принимать лекарства, но всегда нарушаю это обещание.  
— Мм, завтрак… — он совсем другой. Не такой, как ты. Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Просто Билли нужен только он сам. А тебе нужен я. Ты любишь меня. Ему наплевать на моё существование. И, кажется, он немного ненавидит тебя. — Билл не успел выпить таблетку, — усмехается. — Я пришёл пораньше.

Ещё одно отличие: Билл с трудом осознает, что в его сознании живёт ещё один человек, совершенно чужой для нас, рвущий нашу близнецовую связь. А Билли прекрасно понимает, кто он такой, и умело этим пользуется. Он приходит, когда ему вздумается. Психиатр сказал, что если не продолжать лечение, то Билли может полностью вытеснить брата. Он убьёт всё, что было нам так дорого. Убьёт нас…  
— Иди к чёрту, Билли. Я не для тебя готовил. Выпей таблетку и верни Билла.  
— Да ни за что. Том, сходи, прогуляйся.  
Эта личность, живущая в теле моего близнеца, хочет побыть наедине с самим собой. А я не хочу это видеть. Когда у нас всё было хорошо и наши отношения только начинались, мне нравилось смотреть, как близнец ласкает себя, сводя этим с ума нас обоих. Тогда у него был совсем другой взгляд — страстный, жаждущий большего. А Билли даже не замечает меня. Ему слишком хорошо одному. Это ведь ненормально — так любить себя? Хотя мне ли говорить о нормальности, если по законам мы с Биллом вообще не имеем права любить друг друга. И то, что один парень сходит с ума от собственного тела кажется людям более естественным, чем соединение двух половинок одного целого. Поэтому всю историю знает только наш врач, которому я немало плачу за молчание. Подумать только, сколько грязной правды он может рассказать о нас… Однако я думаю, что ему интересно наблюдать за происходящим в нашей жизни. Словно за подопытными кроликами.  
Я молча переодеваюсь и выхожу из дома. В кармане почти целая пачка сигарет, и я не вернусь, пока она не станет пустой.

**

Билли набирает полную ванну, добавляет в воду ароматную пену, тихо напевая себе под нос мотив, известный только ему самому.  
— Билл такой грязный… — блондин смеется и ерошит рукой отросшие, чуть волнистые волосы. — Нужно привести его в порядок, правда? — разговаривать с самим собой так интересно. Только он сам может понять себя.  
Расставив по краям белоснежной ванны свечи и насыпав в неё лепестки роз, Билли начинает свидание с самим собой. Том так не хотел помогать ему устанавливать огромное зеркало на потолке, в котором отражается все происходящее в ванной, но куда было деваться. Биллу оно сначала тоже нравилось, но в итоге Билли забрал у близнецов даже их любимое место в доме! Забравшись в воду идеальной для него температуры, парень пытается расслабиться. Ни о чем не думать, просто наслаждаться. Сейчас он один в этом большом доме и никто не помешает ему любить себя. Он гладит свое тело и смотрит себе в глаза. Это заводит похлеще любого порно. Руки медленно изучают каждый участок кожи, глаза с неудовольствием замечают новые татуировки, которые совсем не нравятся Билли. Он думает, что когда полностью получит это тело, то сведёт ужасные рисунки и набьёт новые, красивые. Что-то вроде цветов с падающими лепестками, нежных слов о любви. Любви к самому себе… Билли гладит себя, исследует медленно и неторопливо, словно у него впереди целая вечность. Он мечтает быть вечным, а не вырываться на свободу время от времени. Мутный взгляд отражается в огромном запотевающем стекле. Хочется сойти с ума ещё сильнее. И Билли сносит крышу…

Наконец, желание становится просто нестерпимым, и Билли обхватывает член ладонью, слегка сжимает и постанывает, пока ещё тихо, но так блаженно! Он никуда не торопится, даря самому себе ласку. Глядя на своё отражение, Билли шепчет что-то тихое и бессвязное, постепенно складывающееся во всё тот же самый смысл. Он был трахнул самого себя, если бы только мог. Эта мысль заводит ещё сильнее. Он представляет невозможное, но такое желанное. Рука двигается всё быстрее, и Билли кончает, громко выкрикивая собственное имя… Погружается в воду с головой и резко выныривает, пока не захлебнулся. Играет с жизнью первоначального обладателя этого тела. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Билли знает, что если отключится хоть на миг, то Билл может вернуться. Нет, только не сейчас. Когда ему так хорошо…  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Билл Каулитц, — шипит, ощущая слабость и закрывая глаза. — Не-на-ви-жу…

POV Tom

Идёт дождь. Я возвращаюсь домой и снимаю промокшую куртку. Не хочется заходить в ванную, ведь это любимое место Билли в доме. Открываю дверь и обнаруживаю там близнеца, лежащего с закрытыми глазами. Я очень боюсь, что однажды он так просто задохнётся, подавившись водой с чёртовыми цветочками. А меня не будет рядом, и я не успею спасти любимого брата, которого убьёт второе я.  
— Билл… — шепчу, наклонившись к его уху. Он открывает глаза, обнимает меня обеими руками, словно ребёнок, ищущий защиты и тепла. Вода уже остывает, по коже бегут мурашки.  
— Том, я уснул в ванной? — он почти никогда не помнит, что происходит, когда появляется Билли. Зато этот чужеродный нарцисс знает всё. Он сильнее моего брата. И может, даже сильнее меня.  
— Не знаю, я выходил покурить, — вздыхаю и помогаю расслабленному близнецу выбраться из ванной, укутываю в полотенце и несу в постель. Я понимаю, что не нужно возиться с таким взрослым парнем, как с ребёнком, но я всегда ощущал на себе груз ответственности, ведь я старше. Пусть всего на десять минут, но я с детства осознавал, что должен защищать Билла. А что в итоге? Я не могу спасти его от того, кто живёт в его сознании…

Уложив близнеца в кровать, приношу ему стакан с водой, в которой растворена таблетка. Это точно поможет хотя бы на несколько часов. Билл быстро выпивает всё и отставляет стакан на тумбочку. Тянется к моим губам. Спешу поцеловать любимого, пока есть такая возможность. Билли может не уходить намного дольше, чем сейчас, поэтому я должен использовать каждый шанс, каждый миг, чтобы прикоснуться к близнецу. Смотрю ему в глаза. Если Билли вернётся, я сразу это пойму. У него совсем другой взгляд — не родной и такой холодный. Это не мой брат.

— Том, это снова был он? — спрашивает, отрываясь от моих губ.  
— Не будем об этом. Сейчас здесь только ты и я. Никаких Билли.  
— Я вспомнил кое-что. Он сказал, что ненавидит меня, — Билл зажмуривается и едва сдерживает слёзы. Я глажу любимого по голове и вновь целую, успокаивая. Глажу по спине и снимаю влажное полотенце. Близнец прижимается ко мне всем телом. Его бьёт мелкая дрожь. Слышу, как бешено стучится родное сердце. Я не могу его потерять, нет! Поцелуи становятся жадными, грубыми. Кусаю шею. Пусть этот чёртов Билли видит следы, пусть знает, что я не позволю ему избавиться от Билла. Родной мой, я не отпущу тебя ни за что на свете. Близнец стаскивает с меня одежду, и теперь я могу позволить себе немного расслабиться и насладиться его ласками. Губы путешествуют по моей коже, горящей от каждого робкого, почти невинного касания. Мой братец умеет быть нежным и ласковым, но потом в нём обязательно проснётся дикая страсть… Спускается всё ниже, и моё дыхание сбивается. Хочется ещё. Поднимает на меня свой по-детски невинный взгляд, будто все происходит впервые, хотя на самом деле за столько лет мы приобрели достаточно опыта. Невыносимое желание… я закрываю глаза и отдаюсь ощущениям. Язык издевательски медленно обводит головку.  
— Ах, Билл…

Я теряюсь в ощущениях… не замечаю, когда брат успевает полностью вобрать в рот моё достоинство. Когда-то у него не получалось сделать это, и близнец так стеснялся своей неопытности, и я всегда успокаивал его. Мне нравилось осознавать, что я для него первый и единственный. Он просто не смог бы быть с другими. Однажды Билл позволил другому человеку поцеловать себя и ощутил такое отвращение, что, когда прибежал домой — его просто выворачивало. Мне передалось это чувство. Будто что-то царапало изнутри. Чувство вины. Неправильности. Но каждый может совершить ошибку. Я бы простил не только это.

Всё тело пронзает сладкая судорога. Билл тянется к моим губам, и я жадно целую его, ощущая свой собственный вкус.  
— Люблю тебя… — прижимается ко мне. — Том, как бы я хотел, чтобы он тоже любил тебя.  
А я бы хотел, чтобы его вообще не было.  
— Не надо о нём говорить. — Мне становится не по себе, когда я вспоминаю, что Билли может вернуться в любой момент. Прошу, только не сейчас. Любимый закрывает глаза и засыпает в моих руках. Я бы хотел продолжить, но брату нужен отдых. Надеюсь, что он проснётся Биллом. Я не верующий, но мне хочется попросить кого-то или что-то спасти моего близнеца от этого безумия. Спасти нас…  
Билл крепко спит, а мне не до сна. Укрываю его, чтоб не мёрз, и иду в студию, где мне предстоит много работы над проектом моего близнеца. Вернее, этот проект задумал Билли, а нам ничего не оставалось делать, как поддерживать эту идею, потому что она просто не отпускала. Но это всё так странно на самом деле. Когда я слышу, какой с интонацией Билл рассказывает про свое «разбитое сердце», мне хочется истерически смеяться. Неужели кто-то реально в это верит? Ха-ха. Было бы действительно смешно, если бы «Билли» был всего лишь проектом, а не второй сущностью брата. Я так устал от всей этой лжи, но у нас уже нет пути назад…

**

Пробуждение было не из приятных. Будто кто-то со всей силы двинул кулаком в спину. Билли закашлялся. Это был очень странный сон, только его или Билла? Неизвестно.  
— Так всегда, в самый неподходящий момент… — недовольно проворчал парень и облизнул пересохшие губы. Он знал, чем сейчас займётся, пока Том занят его же проектом…

Открыв тумбочку, Билли пошарился на нижней полке, ища небольшую коробку со своими взрослыми игрушками. Сегодня не хотелось ничего необычного, просто получить удовольствие. В очередной раз жалея, что нельзя отыметь самого себя, Билли достал из коробки полупустой тюбик и вибратор, сделанный на заказ. Он идеально повторял форму его собственного члена. Долго заниматься растяжкой не пришлось, так как вчера Билл провёл с Томом неплохую ночку. Но Билли больше нравилось долго готовить себя к проникновению, наслаждаться, представляя себя почти невинным мальчиком, любить которого имеет право только он сам.  
— Какой ты извращенец… — сказал он самому себе, с довольной пошлой улыбочкой нажимая на кнопку и включая самую большую скорость. Он будет кричать так, что даже Том, находясь в студии на другом этаже, услышит эти звуки и поймёт, что Билл никогда не стонал так вместе с ним. Любить себя — так безумно, так сладко…  
Том никогда не чувствовал Билли, не ощущал его желаний, мыслей. Эта часть сознания брата оставалась для него недоступна. Будто это и вовсе нечто инородное, не имеющее ни малейшего отношения к Биллу Каулитцу.

POV Tom

Вернувшись в спальню, я застал брата свернувшимся в клубочек и тихо плачущим.  
— Что случилось? — присев рядом на постель, поглаживаю его по голове. Рядом лежит любимая секс-игрушка Билли, и я прекрасно понимаю, что здесь происходило.  
— Том, мне страшно. Я раньше такого не ощущал. Просто засыпал, а потом почти ничего не понимал, а теперь… будто во мне было два сознания сразу. Нет, во сне было похожее чувство, но тогда я понимал, что это не реальность, а сейчас… Он ещё не ушёл, а я стал возвращаться. И я чувствовал его ненормальное желание любить себя. Трахать своё тело. Если бы Билли не был частью меня, я бы отправил его в психушку. Том, он одержим собой так же, как я был одержим тобой, когда у нас только начались отношения. И сейчас у нас всё спокойно и размеренно, но когда приходит Билли, он ведёт себя хуже, чем прежний безумный я. Я пытался сказать ему — «остановись, что же ты творишь»! Не то чтобы мне было плохо или больно, нет. Телу хорошо, приятно, я не вижу ничего ужасного в том, чтобы удовлетворять себя, но чувствовать и думать то, что думает Билл, я не желаю. Раньше я боялся избавиться от Билли, потому что многие творческие идеи приходили к нему, а не ко мне, а я мог только их воплощать, но теперь… или я убью его, или он меня. Второе вероятнее. Боюсь, что скоро я не смогу себя контролировать. Что ты будешь делать, если меня не станет и останется только Билли?.. Том, не молчи!

Слёзы лились по лицу близнеца, а я не знал, как остановить его истерику. Он не слушал то, что я пытался сказать, кричал, метался, царапался.  
— Родной, тише…  
— Заткнись, Билл! — голос стал другим. — Я убью тебя…

Мне ничего не оставалось делать, как звонить врачу. Такая истерика у брата была впервые. До этого я старался его успокоить, согреть теплом своих рук, но чем сильней захватывал Билли его сознание, тем меньше у меня оставалось шансов вернуть близнеца…  
Моего Билла забрали в больницу с нервным срывом — так это выглядело официально, а на самом деле его отправили в частную клинику под присмотр психиатра, который наблюдает близнеца с тех самых пор, как появился Билли. Или всё-таки позже? Мне кажется, что я упустил момент, когда это началось, ведь я думал, что это лишь игры творческой личности. Я и сам тогда был другим — безрассудным до такой степени, что мы были на краю пропасти. Наша карьера могла рухнуть в один момент. Если бы не продюсер, который заботился о нас, как о несмышлёных детях, мы бы уже давно грызли решётки тюремных камер. Но если уж я не мог заметить сразу изменения в Билле, то он тем более не мог. Не знаю, удалось бы подавить его «второе я», если бы Билл принимал таблетки, как и положено, регулярно беседовал с врачами, периодически ложился в клинику? Но нет, об этом должен был переживать только я, а ему казалось, что всё будет хорошо. А ни черта не будет, Билл (и).

**

Открыв глаза, парень увидел противный белый потолок. Рядом с ним сидел пожилой мужчина в ещё более противном белоснежном халате. Всё расплывалось. Видимо, слишком сильные лекарства.  
— Билл?  
— Я не знаю, кто я. Мне ничего не хочется. Я ничего не чувствую, — всё, что заполняло пациента клиники сейчас — безразличие к происходящему.  
— Я зайду завтра, и мы всё обсудим. Ты ещё не отошёл от действия препаратов.  
— Мне всё равно… — прошептал Каулитц. Спать. Не думать ни о чём. Быть никем.  
Тому разрешили пройти в палату совсем ненадолго. Будить брата он не стал, понимая, что сейчас ему нужен только покой. Что будет дальше? Неизвестно. Кем будет его родной человек? Будет ли он по-прежнему его близнецом и любовником? Или Билли сможет убить всё, что было между ними, всё, что строилось от самого рождения вот уже двадцать шесть лет. Это время, эта жизнь не могут уйти в никуда? Том взял спящего брата за руку и затаил дыхание. Пока младший спит, у старшего есть надежда, что всё будет как раньше. А если нет, то Том не уверен, что сможет жить дальше. Жить, а не существовать…

POV Tom

Я со страхом зашёл в кабинет. Доктор посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.  
— Я понимаю, что вы очень переживаете, герр Каулитц. Но это — не самое страшное, что могло случиться с вашим братом. Ему лучше некоторое время побыть в клинике, пока состояние не улучшится. Сейчас ему трудно осознавать себя и понимать, что происходит, но после лечения ему обязательно станет лучше. Только поймите, Том, — когда врач называл меня по имени, я понимал, что всё очень серьёзно. — Вы не можете справиться с Биллом, когда он дома. Вы любите его и жалеете, поэтому вам трудно его контролировать и заставлять принимать лекарства, но вам же обоим будет хуже, если вы пустите лечение на самотёк. Препараты нужно принимать постоянно, если вы не хотите, чтобы история повторилась. Личность, которая живёт в сознании вашего близнеца, очень сильная. И однажды она действительно может полностью поглотить его, если не следить за ним. Помните об этом. Через две недели мы сможем поговорить о выписке, а пока — можете идти. Вам не стоит видеться слишком часто. Биллу тяжело.

— Спасибо вам… — я вышел из кабинета расстроенным. Как мне спасти тебя?  
Я отсчитывал дни, словно в ожидании приговора. На самом деле, всё было не так уж катастрофично, но моё воображение рисовало мне ужасные картины не _ нашего будущего, в котором Билла не будет, а останется только Билли. Для меня это слишком страшно. Ещё немного, и я сам свихнусь! Только бы не думать о происходящем. По словам доктора, лечение проходило успешно, и я обрёл надежду на счастье. Прошло ровно четырнадцать дней. Билла выписали, назначив намного больше лекарств, чем раньше. Я усадил любимого в машину, мы вместе поехали в аптеку, а потом домой. Как говорится, ничто не предвещало беды. Но когда мы остались наедине, я вновь столкнулся с ледяным взглядом. Неужели лечение не помогло?! Не может быть, я просто не верю. Билл, оторвавшись от приготовления обеда, застыл с ножом в руках, испепеляя меня ненавистным взором. Я не понимал… как ему удалось обмануть врачей? Это меня, любящего и надеющегося на лучшее, легко ввести в заблуждение. Или человек в белом халате врал мне, понимая, что всё безнадёжно? Но зачем тогда было выпускать Билла… Билли… черт, да кто же ты на самом деле?

— Том такой глупый, правда, Билли? Повёлся на милую улыбку и пару поцелуев… Я понял одну вещь за эти две недели, Томас. Билл возвращается только потому, что у него есть ты. А если тебя не будет, то не будет и Билла. Он не вынес бы жизни без тебя. У меня есть только один выход — избавиться от тебя. Предлагаю тебе вариант — уехать как можно дальше, чтобы Билл думал, что ты его бросил. А если ты не согласишься, то я просто убью тебя…  
— Чёртов псих! — я отступал назад, а Билли надвигался на меня с острым предметом в руках. Да ему же ничего не стоит прирезать меня, и он даже не будет жалеть. А вот что будет с Биллом, когда он вернётся? Если вообще вернётся. Нащупываю в кармане мобильный, но брат… нет, это не мой брат… бросается на меня и хватает за руку. Я чувствую, как кожу щиплет от пореза. Капли крови падают на пол.  
— Я считаю до трёх, и ты уходишь. Из этого дома или на тот свет — решать тебе, Том. — шипит он. Я и представить не мог, что Билли может стать таким. Не просто болезненно любящим себя, а так остро ненавидящим других. Ненавидящим меня и Билла. — Раз… — Разрезает мою футболку. — Два. — Кровь струйкой стекает на пол. — Три… — мне страшно, и я вырываю руку и бегу к дверям. Открываю их и выбегаю на улицу. Он ведь не будет гнаться за мной, чтобы убить, если просил меня уйти? Прости, Билл, но у меня нет другого выхода. Я звоню психиатру…

…Я ощущаю боль Билла, когда его хватают за руки, силой заталкивая в машину. Ему сделали укол, а в глазах потемнело у меня. Или это от нервов? Я сползаю вниз по стене, закрыл лицо руками. Не знаю, как скоро я увижу брата, увижу ли я его вообще и будет ли он прежним? Рыдаю так, как не рыдал никогда в жизни. Мне нужно что-то делать, но сейчас я бессилен. Кричу. И мне плевать, что кто-то может это услышать. Мне плевать, что я сам похож на сумасшедшего. Меня можно забирать прямо сейчас, и я даже не буду сопротивляться. Если Билл никогда не сможет быть самим собой, то какой смысл в моём одиноком существовании? До сегодняшнего дня у меня была вера в лучшее, а теперь я ощущаю себя беспомощным и потерянным. Господи, если ты есть, то ответь мне, неужели это наказание за нашу любовь?! Когда слёз уже не осталось, я нашёл в себе силы подняться и дойти до дома. Меня накатывала непреодолимая тяга всё разрушить, разнести к чёртовой матери. Я ломал мебель, разбивал вдребезги стёкла и посуду. Все руки в крови, разорванная футболка, казалось, пропитана слезами. Я зашёл в ванную и поднял голову наверх. В этом чёртовом зеркале отражалось моё измученное лицо с опухшими веками. Взгляд потускнел. Мне нужно отключиться, потому что я больше не могу этого вынести.

В комнате настоящий погром, но шкаф, на удивление, цел. Открываю бутылку, из которой недавно пил Билл, хотя я запрещал ему, чёрт возьми, запрещал, но кто бы меня слушал! Крепкая жидкость обжигает горло, я морщусь, но не перестаю пить, пока не начинаю давиться. Надеюсь, что меня вырубит, и я просплю как минимум сутки. Я не хочу ничего знать и чувствовать. Я буду пить, пока не усну. Или пока меня не вывернет наизнанку…  
Нормального сна не получилось, что и неудивительно. Я несколько раз просыпался от кошмаров. Билли убивал меня и себя, а я не мог ничего сделать. Руки были связаны, и я, захлебываясь кровью, смотрел, как он умирает. От этого было ещё больнее. Я закрывал глаза, но этот сон повторялся. Окончательно вывел меня из этого ужасного состояния громкий стук. Казалось, что кто-то стучит мне по голове, а оказалось, что это просто дверь. И кого там принесло? Я не желаю никого видеть сейчас. Приходится вставать, отчего комната делает несколько кругов у меня перед глазами. Опираюсь о стену. Медленно приближаюсь к дверям. Проклятый стук не прекращается. Смотрю в глазок.  
— Георг? — удивляюсь, как хрипло и безнадёжно звучит мой голос. Около минуты растерянно провожу в поисках ключа. Друг никуда не уходит. А если бы меня дома не было, сколько бы он тут простоял? Наконец, мне удаётся справиться с замком.  
— Том… — видок у меня, конечно, не из лучших. Гео сразу понимает, что что-то случилось.  
— Я за него, — невесело усмехаюсь.

— Что-то с Биллом? — можно было даже не спрашивать, и так ведь всё ясно. — Он в больнице, да? — мне остаётся только кивать. — Том, не так ты должен готовиться к его возвращению! Ему ведь тоже плохо. Твой брат будет чувствовать, как ты мучаешься, и от этого сам будет страдать, вспомни, как в детстве ты переживал из-за того, что ему просто удалили гланды? Что творилось с тобой, когда у Билла голос пропал, ты ведь не мог забыть!  
— Нет… но я сам хотел забыться, — крепко обнимаю Листинга, и слёзы вновь текут по моим щекам. Я ощущаю себя таким слабым, измученным. Мне нужна поддержка, один я не смогу справиться с этим состоянием. Георг совершенно прав — я делаю только хуже и себе, и близнецу.  
— Ты сильный, Том, ты всегда был сильнее Билла, уж сколько лет я тебя знаю, не мог не заметить. Как ты всегда о нём заботился. И как порой становился слабым, чтобы брат мог почувствовать себя сильнее. И в этом тоже часть твоей силы. Силы старшего брата. Который может уступить, когда это нужно… Но сейчас тебе нельзя сдаваться. Ни в коем случае! — Гео тряс меня за плечи, а я растерянно моргал. Всё ведь так и есть, но почему-то его слова до меня доходят с трудом.  
— Спасибо, дружище, — я, наконец, додумался, что можно закрыть дверь и пригласить верного товарища в свой дом.  
— Ну и бардак здесь у тебя… — Георг оглядел погром, который я устроил. — Я помогу прибраться. Может, мебель починить можно будет… а ты иди проспись! — отправив меня на единственное пригодное для сна место, Листинг буквально заставил меня выпить снотворное и заботливо укрыл тёплым одеялом. Я почувствовал себя ребёнком. Веки потяжелели, глаза закрылись и я провалился в темноту без сновидений…

***

Год спустя.

— Дорогой, тебе пора в клинику! Я не хотел тебя будить, но звонил доктор. Он сказал, что теперь тебе можно видеться с Биллом дважды в неделю! — Я моментально вскочил с постели. Вначале меня охватила радость, но, посмотрев на Георга, я поймал его отстранённый взгляд. Он хотел изобразить радость за моего брата, но у него получилось не очень. Конечно, когда Билл был ещё здоров, они дружили. Но Листингу почему-то был ближе я, а не он. И именно Георг вытянул меня из этого жуткого состояния, когда я думал, что если близнец навсегда застрянет в психбольнице, то моя жизнь закончился. Далеко не сразу друг смог доказать мне, что я, хоть и пожизненно связан с Биллом, всё же могу существовать как отдельная личность, а может быть, даже жить. Не знаю, что я чувствую к Гео. Наверное, это не любовь, а просто благодарность за то, что он поддержал в тяжёлый для меня период. Но Биллу я так и не смог признаться, что у меня завязались отношения с другом. Уже полгода я скрываю от самого близкого человека, что встречаюсь с Листингом. Я привык, что он всегда рядом, привык видеть его взъерошенные каштановые волосы по утрам, когда его лицо с трудом отлипает от подушки, класть свою руку на его, когда он настраивает свою гитару.

Но порой по ночам, когда Георг засыпает, я смотрю на него и просто осознаю: он не Билл. Не Билл… Да, мы стали очень близки друг другу, он знает практически обо всём, что связывало меня с братом. И даже тот факт, что я около десяти лет состоял в интимных отношениях с близнецом, не оттолкнул Георга. Он показал мне, что бывает и другая любовь, как у обычных людей, которые не спят со своими братьями, сёстрами или другими родственниками. У кого-то вообще нет родственников, они одиноки в этом мире, но потом каким-то образом встречают свою вторую половинку. Но Георг — не моя половина. Мы — будто два кусочка паззла, которые не совпадут, какой стороной ни поверни, потому что единственный подходящий мне кусочек — это мой Билл, и я не прощу себе, если я потеряю его теперь уже по своей вине. Когда я смотрю в глаза другу во время секса, мне хочется зажмуриться и представить брата… Мне хорошо с Георгом. Мне приятно то, что мы делаем друг с другом в постели, но это — совсем не то, что происходило между мной и Биллом. Это был не секс. Это была любовь. Безумная, срывающая крышу. Меня тянуло к нему со страшной силой, и я просто не мог контролировать свои чувства. А Георг… он просто рядом. И я не знаю, что буду чувствовать, если он уйдёт. Но я знаю, что причиню ему боль, когда мы расстанемся. Не если, а именно «когда». Это лишь вопрос времени. Я прекрасно понимаю, что не имею права так поступать с человеком, который полюбил меня, который собрал меня чуть ли не заново — если бы не он, лежал бы я в соседней с Биллом палате и перестукивался через стенку. Георг, я благодарен тебе за всё. Но если брат вернётся, ты сможешь быть мне только очень близким другом, не больше…

**

Билл смотрит в окно, наблюдая за качающейся листвой на ветках деревьев. Он до сих пор не может вспомнить, как оказался здесь. «Билли» не возвращался уже несколько месяцев, и Каулитц, настоящий Каулитц, ощущает себя так, словно у него вырвали огромный кусок из сознания. Но он не хочет вспоминать. Просто надеется, что скоро придёт брат и заберёт его домой. Раньше Том посещал его только по воскресеньям, но теперь к этому прибавится ещё и четверг. Кто знает, может, скоро доктор позволит брату появляться каждый день, или отпустит Билла домой? Он на это очень надеялся. Клинику, конечно, нельзя было назвать обычной психбольницей, где пациенты в свободное от таблеток и сна время тупо разглядывают белые потолки и мечтают перерезать свои вены или чье-то горло, но всё равно это было место для тех, кто потерял контроль над своим разумом. Потерял себя. Билл не верил, что мог сделать что-то настолько ужасное, чтобы его заперли здесь. Что-то такое, с чем даже родной брат не смог справиться. Не просто брат, а близнец. Не защитил и не спас его от самого себя. Билл помнил не всё о своей жизни, некоторые эпизоды выпадали, будто кто-то нажал на нужные рычаги и отключил питание. Но одно он знал точно — Том любит его. Любит и никогда не предаст. И как только появится возможность, Билл окажется дома. В их постели. Каулитц не помнил, но был уверен, что кровать у них одна на двоих. И не только кровать. Всё в этой жизни близнецы делят поровну…

POV Tom

Я очень сильно волновался перед каждой встречей с близнецом. Теперь мы можем видеться чаще, и это безумно радует меня, но в то же время и пугает. Ведь каждое неосторожное слово или действие рискует повлечь за собой необратимые последствия. Доктор предупреждает каждый раз, что о выписке говорить пока рано. Да я и сам не готов привести Билла домой. Он сойдёт с ума, если узнает, как я жил в его отсутствие…

— Том, у тебя что-то случилось? — кажется, сегодня брат заметил моё взволнованное состояние.  
— Да нет, всё хорошо, — я улыбнулся через силу. Я устал врать, точнее, недоговаривать. Но правда может убить моего близнеца. Разрушить всё, что по кусочкам складывалось в течение этого года.  
— Просто ты уже минут пять смотришь на меня и молчишь, — Билл вздохнул. — Ты знаешь, время здесь совсем другое. Как долго я… — он не мог подобрать нужное слово. Как долго что? Находится в клинике? Или в таком состоянии?  
— Год прошёл и ещё несколько дней, — я встал из-за стола, обошёл его и обнял близнеца со спины. Мне так не хватает тепла родного тела. Георг не может заменить мне Билла, хоть и упорно пытается.  
— Круглая дата. Надо было отметить, — брат усмехнулся и тряхнул отросшими волосами, на которых уже не было никаких следов краски. Их немного подстригли, оставив только отросший натуральный цвет. Мне хочется, чтобы он всегда был таким. Настоящим.  
— Отметим твою выписку, — легонько массирую плечи. Чувствую, как Билл напрягся.  
— А когда это будет? — он оживился, встрепенулся весь, и в его глазах отражалось то чувство надежды, всплеск которого его захватил сейчас… Если бы я только знал.  
— Доктор пока ничего не говорил об этом, но раз мы теперь видимся чаще, значит, мы на пути к твоему возвращению домой.  
— Том… я так боялся, что ты забудешь меня. А ты всегда приходишь и даже не опаздываешь, — близнец заулыбался.  
— Конечно, а как же иначе? Разве я могу тебя забыть? Ты же часть меня, — целую в макушку. Хочется большего. Но я знаю, что Билл сейчас не готов к этому. Слишком сильные эмоции могут навредить, и он, закрывшись в себе, перестанет идти на контакт.  
— Я знаю, Том, знаю… Мне недавно снился такой удивительный сон. В нем мы с тобой были ещё такими маленькими, и я как будто наблюдал за нами со стороны. У меня на голове был какой-то шухер, а ты отказывался снимать кепку. Наши друзья были рядом, что-то говорили и смеялись…- тихо рассказывал Билл с нотками грусти в голосе.

Биллу снятся эпизоды нашей жизни. Но пока он видел далеко не всё. Однако, с каждым разом картинки становятся более чёткими и понятными. Что же будет, когда во снах появятся все подробности? Это может напугать Билла.  
— Ты всё вспомнишь, и мы будем жить так, как было раньше. — Я надеялся, что брат сможет вернуться к творчеству. Я видел у него под подушкой какой-то блокнот. Может, стихи сочиняет или сны записывает?  
— А как быть с теми воспоминаниями, которые… не мои? Меня словно выключали, когда появлялся он. Я не хочу помнить это…  
— И не нужно, родной мой. — так хочется помочь Биллу скорее вернуться к нашей обычной жизни, но каждый раз меня сковывает страх. Что, если он пока не готов принять это? Брат сейчас, как маленький ребёнок, который понимает далеко не всё. Но с каждой нашей встречей в его голове что-то проясняется и становится на место. А вдруг к нему придут и лишние воспоминания? И хотя я не верующий, мне хочется молиться, чтобы Билли никогда не возвращался…

В палату зашла медсестра и принесла таблетки, размолотые в порошок и стакан воды.  
— Герр Каулитц, пора принимать лекарства, — на ее лице появилась улыбка, пустая и такая дежурная, «для всех». Билл беспрекословно высыпал желтоватую смесь себе в рот и запил. Привык за столько времени. Надеюсь, что дома он не будет забывать пить таблетки и устраивать истерики. Иначе всё может вернуться в прежнее русло. А этого не выдержим мы оба. Я бы точно уже сошёл с ума, но, благодаря Георгу, я справился со всем этим. Только рано или поздно другу придётся уйти. Думаю, он это понимает, но всё-таки надеется на что-то.  
После таблеток Биллу захотелось спать. Я уложил его на кровать и укрыл одеялом. Отвернувшись к стене и закрыв глаза, он быстро уснул, и я, нежно поцеловав брата в щёку, вышел за дверь. На меня что-то нахлынуло, и по щекам покатились слёзы.  
— Я люблю тебя, Билл… — прошептал я, хотя и знал, что он этого сейчас не слышит.  
Пора домой. Нужно рассказать Георгу, как всё прошло. Он тоже волнуется за Билла и за меня. Всю дорогу я думал о близнеце…

**

Уже несколько ночей подряд Биллу снится что-то странное. Эти сновидения начинаются по-разному, а заканчиваются совершенно одинаково. Всё в тумане, он не видит лиц, но чувствует теплые руки. Его несут на кровать, бережно укладывают, целуют и ласкают… Ему так хорошо, но он не знает, кто это делает. Да и важно ли это, когда он чувствует такое наслаждение? Просыпаясь, Каулитц решает, что просто истосковался по любви, поэтому ему снится такое. Ведь у него же была любовь? Билл не может вспомнить, что именно, но знает — он никогда не был одинок. Но на сто процентов парень уверен только, что у него всегда был Том. И всегда будет. И, конечно же, он любит Тома. Любит… как брата?  
Билл чувствует, что скоро вспомнит нечто важное, нечто определяющее всю его жизнь и придающее смысл. Что-то, что поможет ему быстрее прийти в норму. Или сведёт с ума окончательно…

POV Georg

В последнее время Том стал сам не свой. Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы он вернулся в состояние, из которого я полгода его вытаскивал. Каулитц всё чаще зависал в телефоне, любуясь фотографиями близнеца, сделанными в те дни, когда его психика ещё не давала таких сбоев. Конечно, я волновался за друга и желал ему скорейшего выздоровления, но в то же время меня пугала реальная перспектива возвращения Билла домой. Он придёт, Том будет всеми силами его поддерживать, а я стану просто не нужен, стану лишним. Я понимал это, но хотелось бы мне верить, что Том меня полюбил далеко не как друга. Но на что я надеюсь? Теперь все разговоры у нас сводятся к Биллу. Хоть Том и не говорит мне прямым текстом, что скоро придётся собирать вещи и возвращаться в свою давно пустующую квартиру, но я будто чувствую это. Пару раз в голову приходила мысль, что, возможно, лучше не дожидаться, когда любимый человек меня отправит на все четыре стороны, а уйти самому, чтобы раны на душе успели затянуться.Но я не могу. Хочется побыть рядом с Томом, пока это возможно. Да и кто знает, как вообще дальше всё сложится? Изменить я ничего не смогу. Или смогу?

— Том, а Биллу можно видеться только с тобой? — поинтересовался я. Почему-то раньше мне не приходило это в голову.  
— Я не знаю. Нужно узнать у доктора. Все посещения только с его разрешения. — Том сразу оживился, когда речь зашла о его брате. Конечно, ведь он надеется, что его выпишут чуть ли не в следующем месяце. Но так ли скоро это случится? — А что?  
— Я бы тоже хотел увидеть его. Если можно, конечно. Думаю, что на него положительно повлияет то, что друзья помнят о нём и ждут.  
— Гео… а вдруг он поймёт… что между нами что-то есть? Вдруг это ухудшит его состояние?  
— Нет, Том, я никак не выдам своих чувств к тебе… я всё понимаю, — вздохнул я.  
— Я поговорю с врачом. И с Биллом, конечно же. Не знаю, готов ли он к ещё большему количеству посещений. — Любимый беспокоился. Я видел, как задрожали его губы.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь? Я говорил тебе, что всё наладится, сейчас это и происходит. Я с тобой…  
— Спасибо тебе, Георг… И извини, но мне нужно немного побыть одному. — Том вздохнул и пошёл в другую комнату. Ему нелегко сейчас, и я должен это понять. Должен быть готов к тому, что мне придётся как-то жить без его тепла и быть просто другом…

**

Билл не ждал посетителей. Том приходил ещё вчера, поэтому сегодня он никаким образом не мог оказаться в его комнате. Конечно, это по-прежнему была палата, пусть и ставшая уже привычной. Настолько, что Каулитц считал её комнатой. Провести здесь год и ещё несколько недель — это уже казалось каким-то безумием. Но он привык. Подойдя к двери, нерешительно замер, всё-таки подсознательно ожидая увидеть близнеца. Досчитав до трёх, нажал на дверную ручку…

— Здравствуй, Билл…  
— Георг? — Каулитц недоумевал. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Как тебе удалось пройти?  
— С разрешения врача, конечно же, — Листинг улыбнулся. — Но времени у меня немного. — Я пройду? Но если не хочешь меня видеть, я уйду.  
— Да с чего ты взял, что я тебя прогоню? Я отвык уже от общения с людьми. С нормальными людьми, а не такими… как я.  
— А кто сказал, что ты ненормальный? Что такое вообще — норма? Да, у тебя были некоторые проблемы… Но сейчас ведь ты идешь на поправку. Том очень ждёт тебя дома.  
От упоминания о брате Билл сразу засиял.  
— Я знаю. Ох, если б ему разрешили ещё чаще приходить. Я так скучаю по Тому. Так сильно. Наверное, даже слишком. Но он самый родной мне человек. Часть меня. Даже трудно словами передать, как мне его не хватает. Как одиноко порой. Пусть я здесь лучшими условиями обеспечен, дорогими лекарствами. Но без Тома всё пусто и бессмысленно. Он — моё исцеление.  
— Ты обязательно вернёшься домой. Билл, а ты хочешь выступать на сцене? У тебя ведь был проект…

— Это не мой проект, и я не хочу иметь к нему никакого отношения! — Каулитц напрягся. По телу прошёл неприятный холодок. Билли. «Псевдоромантик с разбитым сердцем», который любит на самом деле лишь себя. Билл не хочет, чтобы он возвращался. Даже в страшном сне. Билл хочет просто быть собой. — Я хочу выступать с группой. Только, наверное, у нас и фанатов-то не осталось…  
— Почему ты так думаешь? Если за четыре года тишины от нас не отвернулись самые верные и преданные, то и за этот год они не уйдут. Пусть их будет немного, зато они будут настоящими. Они, конечно, не знают точно, что случилось, да и никто не обязан посвящать их в эту тайну. Но они тебя любят, несмотря ни на что. Всех нас любят и очень ждут, но мы не хотели выступать без тебя. Несколько звукозаписывающих компаний предлагали нам нового солиста, чтобы раскручивать их коммерческие проекты безо всякого смысла. Я сразу же отказался, и Том был категорически против. Он даже не хотел говорить тебе. Но, думаю, ты имеешь право знать. Возвращайся скорее. Все ждут тебя.  
— Спасибо, Георг. Ты — настоящий друг. — Билл слегка приобнял его. — Я немало вспомнил. И по всем скучаю. А Густав не собирается приходить?  
— У него сейчас столько забот. Густ недавно стал отцом. Неужели Том не сказал тебе? — Гео был удивлён. О чём же братья так долго беседуют? Или же просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга влюблёнными глазами?

— Нет. Ну, был бы сюрприз, — Каулитц присел на кровать. Георг так и остался стоять ближе к дверям, готовый в любой момент уйти, так как боялся сказать что-нибудь лишнее и испортить всё. Если Биллу станет хуже после его визита, Том точно не сможет простить. Даже если бы в этом не было вины друга. — Но раз уж ты сказал, кто родился?  
— Девочка. Она такая замечательная, — улыбнулся Гео. — Так на отца похожа.  
— А ты не планируешь обзавестись семьей? — поинтересовался Билл. — У тебя же была девушка. Светленькая такая, не помню, как её зовут. Я не очень хорошо ориентируюсь по именам, больше по лицам. Но когда всех увижу, точно вспомню.  
— Ключевое слово — «была».  
— А почему вы расстались? — от этого вопроса Георг впал в ступор. Даже не знал, как и объяснить: в один момент возлюбленная просто поняла, что он больше ничего к ней не чувствует. Всё закончилось тихо-мирно, без скандалов и битой посуды.  
— Так вышло. Не хочу об этом говорить. — И уж тем более Гео не мог рассказать, что вскоре после расставания с Сюзанной, он осмелился признаться Тому в чувствах. И что Том ответил взаимностью. Тем более, что Листинг знал: это не та самая Любовь, о которой пишут в книгах. Эта не та Любовь, которая была и есть у Билла с Томом — их связывает вся жизнь. Они — единое, неделимое. А Георг — случайно оказавшийся в нужное время в нужном месте элемент мозаики. И его также легко можно убрать из композиции, где есть лишь двое, предначертанные друг другу судьбой.  
— Ладно… А то ты аж загрустил… — Билл по-своему истолковал растерянный взгляд друга.

Когда Георг ушёл, Биллу принесли очередную порцию таблеток, после которых неизбежно появлялось желание спать. Он закрыл глаза и обнял подушку, представляя, что это Том. Так хотелось засыпать в его объятиях и чувствовать себя счастливым. Но сон снова был беспокойным — Билл видел странные кадры, словно из кинофильма, только о своей (или не совсем своей?) жизни: парень, так отчаянно похожий на него, но нет, это же не может быть Билл. Обнажённый, он прижимается к зеркалу, целует своё отражение, трётся о холодную отражающую поверхность.  
— Я люблю тебя, Билли…

Билл отчаянно метался по постели и никак не мог проснуться. Будто подсознание заставляло смотреть плёнку жизни. Безумное обожание себя, секс-игрушка, названная собственным именем. Как-то дико для Билла Каулитца, но совершенно нормально для его альтер-эго. И самое ужасное, что Билли не просто любил себя. Он ненавидел настоящего Каулитца, но ещё сильнее — его брата. Действительно желал, чтобы их не было. Чтобы быть предоставленным самому себе не только в часы «включения», а всегда. Личность, которой не должно было быть, пыталась задержаться как можно дольше. И ненависть уже не знала границ. В руках парня блестел нож, ещё несколько секунд назад использовавшийся для готовки вкусного ужина. Он едва не убил самое дорогое, что есть у Билла!  
Каулитц проснулся в холодном поту. Он кричал, ещё не совсем понимая, где находится:  
— Не смей! Не трогай его! Ты! Ты никогда не вернёшься! Уходи! Из моих снов, из воспоминаний! Оставь нас с Томом в покое. Ты — не часть меня! Исчезни! Навсегда!  
Сегодня Билл вспомнил кое-что очень важное. Он не видел этого во сне, но чувствовал. Страх за Тома. Больше, чем близнеца. Его любимый человек. Его всё. И даже больше. Они — одно целое, и никто не посмеет нарушить это вечное единство.

POV Tom

Билл возвращается. Даже быстрее, чем я думал. Врач прогнозировал ещё несколько месяцев ожидания, прежде чем брат вспомнит, кем же на самом деле для меня является. Он смотрит на меня с тем самым блеском в глазах, который появился, когда мы только-только переступили запретную черту и перестали быть просто близнецами. Это было одиннадцать лет назад, но я помню всё, словно это было вчера. Какими же были мы неопытными, неловкими. Но в плане чувств это были самые прекрасные мгновения. Никогда не забуду свои ощущения в ту ночь, когда Билл подарил мне себя — такое случается лишь раз в жизни. А потом мы уже знали, что и как будет. Конечно, время не уменьшало нашу любовь, но преобразовывало её, и уже не было той детской стеснительности, смущения, порой мы вели себя как дикие животные, подчиняясь инстинктам, сметали все на пути к постели, да так и не доходили до неё, падали на пол, использовали кухонный стол совсем не по назначению. Если Билл будет вспоминать всё это в подробностях, как он это примет? И посчитает ли теперь, что такие отношения приемлемы для нас? Я не уверен в этом. Со своей стороны я готов сделать всё, чтобы быть с ним, но мой близнец непредсказуем. Остаётся только надеяться, что всё вернётся в ту точку, когда Билли ещё не появился в нашей жизни…

— Том… я прошу тебя, ответь мне на один вопрос, только пообещай, что скажешь правду, какой бы она ни была, — Билл устал молчать. Нам нужно говорить друг с другом, я не могу сейчас предугадывать его мысли, чувства и желания, как это было раньше.  
— Конечно. — Будь, что будет.  
— Я даже не знаю, как это правильно описать. Мне снились сны, в них я… занимался любовью. Я не мог вспомнить, с кем это происходило, но понимал, что я его люблю. А в эту ночь я увидел кошмар. Я пытался тебя убить. Точнее, это хотел сделать не я, но ведь нож-то был в моих руках! И, проснувшись в ужасе, я понял, что люблю тебя. Намного сильнее, чем брата. Том, скажи мне, что нас связывает? Мы спали друг с другом? Или… ты был с моим вторым «я»?  
— Билл, я люблю только тебя, — прошептал я дрожащим голосом. Да, ты был для меня не просто близнецом. — Чёрт, почему я говорю в прошедшем времени, ведь мои чувства никуда не ушли. — Я так боялся, что ты неправильно поймёшь и не сможешь это принять.  
— Я не знаю, что думать и делать. Просто это так странно. Я всегда чувствовал, что ты — особенный. И не только потому, что ты мой брат.  
— Тебе нужно время. И оно у тебя есть, — я мягко обнял его за плечи. — Я всегда буду рядом. В той роли, в которой захочешь ты. Но я был бы счастлив, если бы наша жизнь стала такой, какой была до… — я с трудом подбирал слова. — До того, как в тебе появился… другой Билл.

— Спасибо тебе, Том, спасибо за всё… — брат прижимался ко мне. Я ощутил лёгкое прикосновение его губ к моей щеке. Я бы сейчас все отдал за ещё один поцелуй, только в губы. Чтобы снова ощутить его тепло и близость. Но даже это касание было намного значимее и интимней того, что происходило по ночам в последние месяцы. Если Билл узнает об этом, то не простит меня. Я сам себе не могу простить, что поступил так, но назад уже ничего не вернуть. Я причиню боль сразу двум близким людям…  
— Том, не плачь… — я и сам не заметил, как по щекам покатились слёзы. — Всё ведь будет хорошо. Я стал быстрее всё вспоминать, пусть это и тяжело, но так меня раньше выпишут. Я пока не готов вернуться домой, но я жду этого дня. Без тебя здесь очень одиноко.  
— Я знаю, — прижимаюсь к близнецу сильнее. Мой самый родной человек на этой земле скоро вернётся ко мне. Вернёт нашу настоящую жизнь, и мы забудем этот тяжкий год, как страшный сон. — Билл… — я не знал, что ещё сказать, и просто шептал его имя. Имя, без которого вся моя жизнь бессмысленна и пуста. Никто мне не заменит близнеца.

POV Georg

Том, склонившись над листком бумаги, что-то сосредоточенно записывал, затем откладывал его и брался за гитару, наигрывал несколько аккордов, качал головой и снова возвращался к тексту.  
— Том, что ты делаешь? — я подошёл к нему со спины и обнял, заглядывая в творческий уголок.  
— Я пытаюсь написать песню. Это не так просто. Слова у меня в голове, а вот записать не могу. Билл бы с этим справился намного быстрее и лучше. Но сейчас это должен сделать я.  
— Я могу помочь? — плечи Тома напряглись, и я убрал руки. Ему всё меньше нужны мои прикосновения.  
— Не нужно. Это для Билла. Не подсматривай, пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы он первым увидел текст.  
— Принесешь ему в клинику? — Том уже готов под дверями там ночевать в ожидании выписки брата, но это никак не приблизит это важное событие.

— Нет, песня будет подарком, когда он вернётся домой, — любимый заулыбался. У меня сердце сжималось. Я должен быть рад за него, но что будет со мной? Вроде взрослый человек, а так глупо влюбился. Неужели я не понимал, что с Томом у меня нет шансов на долгие отношения? Действительно, я не осознавал это, когда вытягивал его из депрессии, отбирал из рук бутылку, помогал восстанавливать всю сломанную мебель в доме, обнимал и согревал холодными ночами. Разве я мало сделал, чтобы заслужить искренней любви Тома? Но сердцу не прикажешь. По-настоящему он любит только Билла. И чем лучше становится его состояние, тем меньше Каулитц нуждается во мне. Он готов на всё, чтобы вернуть Билла. Жизнь бы отдал за своего близнеца, если бы это потребовалось — да только жить они не могут друг без друга. С того момента, как Биллу стало лучше, я потерял всякое значение для Тома. Я лишний, ненужный. И неизвестно, кто из нас решится поставить точку. Но в любом случае хэппи-энда для меня не будет. Только для близнецов. Я мельком глянул на листок и увидел там слова «любовь», «ждать», «родной», «тепло», «жизнь»… Вчитываться я не стал, раз Том так не хочет, чтобы я был частью этого.

— Том, Билла ведь не завтра выписывают, успеешь ещё! — я попытался как-то его успокоить, но лишь ещё больше задел этими словами.  
— И что? Мне это нужно сейчас, неужели ты не понимаешь? Ты так говоришь, будто не хочешь, чтобы его выписали! — конечно, где-то глубоко в подсознании у меня и могла проскользнуть такая мысль, но на самом деле я хотел, чтобы Том был счастлив, только без Билла это у него не получится.  
— Том, да ты что… Не думай даже о таком. Я желаю Биллу скорейшего выздоровления.  
— Ладно, я погорячился. Но всё же… я понимаю, что причиняю тебе боль сейчас. Только вот ни о чём другом и думать не могу, только о Билле. Все мои мысли устремляются к нему. Я так жду того дня, когда он переступит порог нашего дома. И если это не случится в ближайшее время — я сам свихнусь и отправлюсь прямиком к нему в палату. Вот серьёзно, Гео. У тебя было такое когда-нибудь? Не думаю.  
— Может, я и не могу испытать то, что чувствуешь ты, но это не значит, что я не волнуюсь, не переживаю. Я столько времени помогал тебе, я думал, что стал тебе близок, но на самом деле, я был всего лишь временной заменой Билла. Но я не Билл и никогда им не буду. Том, давно нужно было об этом поговорить. Но я надеялся, что ты всё-таки любишь меня. — Я тяжело вздохнул. Неужели это конец, и я сейчас своими же руками рушу последнее, что нас связывает?

— Я люблю тебя. Но сильнее, чем Билла, полюбить не смогу никогда, пойми. Ты много сделал для меня, ты — не пустое место, как тебе может показаться, но душа моя принадлежит Биллу, да вся моя жизнь для него! Я родился, чтобы всегда быть с ним рядом, защищать. И не справился. Я не представляю, что будет, когда он узнает, а скрывать это не получится, и ему будет лишь больнее, когда откроется правда…  
Я молчал. Не знаю, что теперь говорить, что вообще делать. Уходить? Но я так привык быть с ним, быть рядом в трудную минуту. Но эта самая минута закончилась, и теперь я должен оставить Тома. Это так тяжело — уйти от любимого человека, когда понимаешь, что он больше в тебе не нуждается, но, оставаясь, я делаю ему больно даже своим присутствием. Он всё время думает, что поступил плохо по отношению к брату, но разве это так? Разве Том должен был страдать в одиночестве всё это время, не зная, что будет дальше? Да он бы спился или сошёл с ума, если бы никого не было рядом. И так уж вышло, что жилеткой для старшего Каулитца оказался именно я, но теперь Тому не нужно плакать, он почти счастлив. Каждая встреча с близнецом — настоящий подарок для него, он всегда возвращается такой окрылённый, а сегодня он особенно сиял, но так и не рассказал мне, что же такого произошло. Неужели доктор принял точное решение о дате выписки? Но почему тогда я ещё здесь? Том, что происходит? Я ничего больше не спрашивал, понимая, что это вопросы в пустоту…  
Вечером, когда Том уже лёг спать, я осторожно подошёл к постели и присел на край кровати. Мы уже не всегда засыпаем вместе — то он жалуется на усталость, то ложится слишком поздно. Отвернув одеяло, я решил лечь с ним. Не прогонит же меня тот, кто столько ночей был со мной близок? Был… так горько знать, что всё уже в почти прошедшем времени. Том тихо сопел, удобно лёжа на боку, и я обнял его, положив руку на живот. Он что-то прошептал во сне, но я не смог расслышать. Замерев на несколько мгновений, даже не дыша, я прислушался.

— Билл… Билл… наконец-то… — это единственное, что я смог разобрать среди набора звуков, но мне и этого было достаточно. Том в полудрёме повернулся ко мне, обнимая. Я и не надеялся уже, что он поцелует меня, а на большее не мог даже рассчитывать. Прижав к себе парня, я наслаждался, возможно, последними минутами рядом с ним. Но этот порыв нежности продлился совсем недолго. Резко распахнув глаза, Том отодвинулся от меня. Неужели теперь ему совсем не хочется ко мне прикасаться?

— Том… что случилось? Что тебе приснилось?  
— Нам снятся сны, — вздохнул он. — Я чувствую, что Биллу снится то же самое. Наша встреча, после которой я забираю его домой. Георг, я просто знаю, это случится совсем скоро. Раньше брат видел прошлое, а теперь, думаю, это будущее, надеюсь, ближайшее. Гео… я хотел тебе сказать, но не знал как… просто скажу, как есть. Он вспомнил, понимаешь? Вспомнил, что нас связывает. Почувствовал, как любит меня. И я больше не могу изменять ему. Я не могу быть с тобой. Я не могу любить тебя.  
— Я знал, что рано или поздно это случится… — прошептал я, подавляя тяжёлый ком в горле. — Я уйду. Прямо сейчас. Ведь больше я тебе не нужен.  
— Я не прогоняю тебя. Ты можешь остаться, но только как друг, — Том вздохнул.  
— Для меня это будет слишком тяжело. Я останусь лишь до утра, а потом уйду. Вещи заберу попозже.  
— Спасибо тебе за всё, Георг, — уже не моему, но от этого не менее любимому, тоже нелегко давалось каждое слово, но рано или поздно пришлось бы сделать этот шаг. В разные стороны. Я поднялся с постели и направился к дверям.  
— Я переночую в другой комнате.

За дверью я дал волю слезам. Говорят, что мужчины не плачут, но это лишь глупый стереотип, который ломается в те моменты, когда мы чувствуем душевную боль. Конечно, я мог бы подавить это, но зачем? Никто не увидит меня здесь таким слабым и не осудит. Никто не обещал, что расставаться легко, даже если всё шло к этому. Больно…  
Утром, когда Том ещё сладко спал, обнимая подушку, я оделся, сложил чистую одежду в большую дорожную сумку и вышел за дверь. Не знаю, когда смогу вернуться за всем остальным, ведь здесь я оставил часть своего сердца. Винить Тома в чём-то бессмысленно, да я и не жалею, что был с ним. Я просто не знаю, как мне жить дальше… Но я знаю, что со временем справлюсь. Я верю, что ещё встречу свою судьбу. Человека, который полюбит меня и останется навсегда, а не на несколько лет или месяцев.

**

Билл ощущал какую-то неясную тревогу, чувствовал тяжесть в груди и с силой сжимал в руках одеяло. Точно также маялся в своей постели и Том, не находя себе места. Их снова тянуло друг к другу. Так же дико, как и много лет назад, только сейчас это было больше душевное притяжение, чем телесные желания. Они ещё успеют всё наверстать за этот тяжелый год, снова станут единым целым во всех смыслах этого слова. Ночью младший увидел очень яркий, насыщенный сон, в котором Том был настолько близок. Билл дарил ему всего себя. Кожа горела от прикосновений, губы — от поцелуев, жадных, словно братья пили воду из живительного источника, до которого добирались не один год, и наконец, дошли, едва не умирая от жажды. Но Билл боялся, что этот дикий порыв доведёт его до безумия. А может, это безумие — и есть их счастье? Раствориться друг в друге, задыхаясь от нежности, страсти, воплощая все запретные желания, отдаваясь без остатка. Влюблённые люди похожи на безумцев, а уж влюблённые близнецы… это что-то запредельное.

POV Tom

Я проснулся. Всё тело томилось сладкой негой. Я чувствовал себя свободным и в то же время всецело принадлежал Биллу. Пусть мы были вместе пока только во сне, но этот сон был настолько реален. Моё тело помнит всё с самого начала — его первые робкие поцелуи, помнит день, который изменил наши жизни раз и навсегда. Совсем скоро мой близнец вернётся. Теперь я готов встретить его, готов нырнуть в омут нашей запретной любви с головой. Быть может, наши сильные чувства сродни проклятью, ведь жить друг без друга мы просто не сумеем, но в то же время — это и лекарство. Или наркотик, вызывающий зависимость? Без Билла я не ощущаю себя целым. Без него у меня ломка. И заменить его другой дозой невозможно. Сначала вроде бы неплохо получалось, у меня была иллюзия счастья. Георг, конечно, много сделал для меня, но так и не смог стать всем. Я по-своему люблю его, но только как очень близкого друга. Я надеюсь, что он справится. Пускай это и тяжело. Но он должен стать счастливым без моего участия. Я приношу только страдания и боль…

Я готовился к приезду Билла домой, хоть решения о выписке ещё не было, уже закупил все нужные лекарства, которые рекомендовал доктор, убрал весь алкоголь, чтоб даже следов не было и пустых бутылок. Не позволю брату пить и губить себя, и сам не буду. Я даже решил бросить курить, пусть это и непросто, но я смогу обходиться и без сигарет, они лишь убивают время и нас самих. Навёл в доме порядок, выбросил всё лишнее, теперь никаких разбитых чашек, ведь, согласно приметам, это приносит несчастья. Не то чтобы я верил во все это, но мне хотелось, чтобы дом сиял, чтобы Билл видел, что здесь всё для него, для нашей новой жизни. До капитального ремонта дело не дошло, но кое-какие изменения я всё же произвёл. В первую очередь убрал зеркало в ванной на потолке, в которое так любил смотреть Билли. Этого человека больше не должно быть здесь, я очень надеюсь и верю, что он не появился в сознании моего близнеца. Не может же быть, что всё это время было напрасным? В спальне я поставил новую кровать, а в комнате повесил красивые шторы. Не идеально, но мне нравится. И Билл тоже это оценит.

**

…Дни сменяли друг друга так стремительно, Том приходил всё чаще и чаще, а Билл обнимал его всё крепче. Оторвать их друг от друга было очень трудно да так, что приходилось медсестре врываться в палату и говорить, что время посещения окончено, хотя оно теперь затягивалось уже на несколько часов. С каждым разом время и число посещений увеличивалось и, наконец, достигло ежедневности. И вот, случилось то, чего Каулитцы так ждали. Врач пригласил в кабинет обоих близнецов. Они уселись на удобные стулья, улыбаясь и держась за руки.

— Что ж, Том, больше вам не придётся каждый день приходить в клинику, а то я вижу, что вы тут уже готовы под дверьми палаты ночевать.  
— Я не раз хотел так сделать, но дежурная медсестра меня всё-таки выгоняла, — старший улыбнулся.  
— Билл, я поздравляю тебя. Ты прошёл этот долгий курс лечения и отправляешься домой. Но тебе нужно будет один раз в неделю приходить ко мне на приём. Лекарства, которые я выписал, необходимо принимать строго по расписанию. Со временем их станет меньше, а при успешной реабилитации их можно будет и вовсе отменить. Но это не означает, что сразу после отмены препаратов можно пускаться во все тяжкие. Помни, что все усилия не должны пропасть даром. Береги себя, Билл. — давал последние наставления врач голосом тихим, но строгим. Он очень хорошо относился к близнецам, знал многое о них и не осуждал, ведь они были не рядовым случаем в его практике.  
— Спасибо вам, спасибо… — у младшего слёзы выступили на глазах. Его переполняло счастье. Из кабинета близнецы вылетели, едва не споткнувшись на ходу. Не помнили, как добирались до дома. И едва только закрылась входная дверь, как сразу же прижались друг другу, стремясь стать одним целым. Том припал к родным губам, наконец, наяву, уже ничего не боясь. Они прошли долгий и трудный путь, и теперь, наконец-то могут быть вместе. Билл плакал. Он так истосковался по близнецу, по их дому. С удивлением наблюдал изменения во всех комнатах, улыбался и радовался, как ребёнок. Дойдя до спальни, он рухнул на кровать.  
— Как же удобно… и мы теперь будем здесь спать вдвоём. Без тебя так одиноко было в палате. У меня лучше всего получалось уснуть, когда ты сидел рядом.

— У меня есть для тебя маленький подарок, — Том улыбнулся. В руках появилась гитара. Билл смотрел на близнеца во все глаза. Тот перебирал струны, рождая пальцами прекрасную мелодию, а потом… запел. Это было прекрасно. Билл словно вернулся в то время, когда их чувства только начали приобретать свою форму, только тогда он сам посвящал Тому песни, а сейчас наслаждался чувственным признанием в любви, и лишь одно слово немного испугало. Том просил прощения, только Билл не понимал — за что же? Ведь близнец так старался как можно больше времени быть рядом, сколько позволял врач, а то бы мог и чаще приходить. Неужели случилось что-то ужасное? Билл не хотел об этом думать. Не сейчас. Пусть сегодня всё будет хорошо. И завтра. И послезавтра. И всегда. Конечно, мы не можем предсказать наше будущее, но никто не запретит надеяться, верить и любить. Сейчас Билл чувствовал только одно: любовь к своему близнецу. А всё остальное — неважно. Главное, что сейчас он рядом. Не хотелось настраивать себя на плохое. Волноваться только вернувшемуся домой человеку очень нежелательно, но сейчас его захлёстывало столько эмоций, что просто невозможно было держать их в себе. И слёзы, и улыбка, и смех — зачем прятать то, что просится на волю? Когда Том завершил песню, Билл кинулся к нему на шею и потянул за собой. Остановиться было уже невозможно. Скомканная одежда лежала на полу, а близнецы тесно сплетались друг с другом на белоснежных простынях, даря друг другу ласки. Том зацеловывал всё тело брата, любовался им. Он мог бы с закрытыми глазами, на ощупь пересчитать все родинки близнеца, все татуировки, но сейчас ему так хотелось видеть своего любимого. То, что он испытывал, только лишь прикасаясь губами к его коже — уже сносило крышу. Руки ласково гладили родное, любимое тело. Биллу хватало этого сполна — он не мог сейчас просить о большем, боялся, что не справится с таким потоком чувств и эмоций. Но когда пальцы Тома сжали твёрдую плоть, он тихо всхлипнул. Как же отчаянно захотелось ещё! Прикрыв глаза, Билл едва дышал. Наслаждение накрыло его волною. Потребовалось совсем немного времени — и Каулитц уже был на грани. Стон перешёл в надрывный крик.

— Ах… Том! — извиваясь на постели, Билл толкался в братскую руку. Как же он изголодался по ласке и любви. Тому было достаточно лишь нескольких минут, чтобы довести любимого до оргазма. Всё тело окутало сладкой истомой. Билл, еще раз громко вскрикнув, закрыл глаза и притих. От переизбытка обрушившейся на него любви, он не выдержал и просто отключился. Удовлетворённый, Билл уснул, распластавшись на постели в форме звезды. Сон его был крепкий, без сновидений, ведь сейчас Том рядом, и ему не нужно беспокойно метаться во сне, сжимая одеяло и зовя любимого. Том прижался к брату, обвил его руками и ногами, тесно прижимаясь, но уснуть не мог. Ему хотелось ещё, но нужно было дать близнецу немного отдыха. Том наконец-то чувствовал себя счастливым, чувствовал, что всё правильно, так и должно быть. И лишь совесть мучила его за те месяцы, что проводил не с Биллом. С одной стороны хотелось признаться, сбросить с души этот груз, но с другой… так предательски было бы сейчас вываливать это всё на ничего не подозревающего Билла. Том желал, чтобы брат не узнал никогда…

Когда Билл освоился в обновленном доме и почувствовал себя отдохнувшим от клиники, то решил, что пора приниматься за творчество. У него уже было несколько набросков песен для альбома, а лучше всего работать над ними получалось в студии. Конечно, братья могли бы и сами сделать какой-нибудь отдельный мини-альбом, без участия Густава и Георга. Могли бы назвать это «проект Twins», но…

— Том, я не хочу выносить на публику столь личные вещи. Тем более, что после «Билли» фанаты всё видят в другом свете. Лишь немногие поняли, что не было никакого расставания и разбитого сердца. Я так устал от того, что меня жалеют. Мне сейчас нужно не это. Давай оставим эти песни для домашнего архива?  
— Ладно… — деваться было некуда, и Том согласился. На самом деле он просто оттягивал, как мог, момент встречи с Георгом. Прежде чем начинать с ним отношения, Каулитцу следовало бы подумать — а каково будет обоим, когда всё закончится, как работать потом вместе? Но тогда Тому было не до этого.  
— Когда же мы уже начнём все вместе готовиться к предстоящему туру? — спрашивал близнец в нетерпении.  
— Какой тур, мы даже альбом ещё не записали. Да, есть кое-какой материал, но надо же что-то новое внести. То, к чему сейчас душа лежит.  
— Так мы и будем творить. Как в старые добрые времена. Я так соскучился по всему этому. Я не могу все время сидеть дома, пить таблетки и перемещаться от стола к кровати и наоборот. И если ты сейчас же не позвонишь ребятам, я это сам сделаю. Том, ты же раньше всё организовывал и меня подгонял, когда я не хотел записываться!  
— Это было раньше, — вздохнул старший. Билл уже не слушал его, а включал ноутбук, чтобы дозвониться в скайпе до друзей и своим жизнерадостным видом заставить их как можно скорее прилететь в тёплую солнечную Калифорнию. Отступать было уже некуда.

Я не общался с Георгом с того дня, как он покинул мой дом. У него были запасные ключи, поэтому свои вещи друг забирал в моё отсутствие. Мы так и не пересеклись. Очень скоро Листинг отправился в Германию. Об этом я узнал только из социальных сетей, которыми пользовался нечасто. Не было переписок, звонков и понравившихся фотографий. Всё-таки, отношения могут испортить даже многолетнюю дружбу. Но, может быть, мы сможем вернуть всё то, что было раньше? Я даже не в курсе, знает ли кто-то ещё обо всем том, что происходило между нами. Быть может, Густав — не мог же мой… бывший парень с ним не поделиться? Хотя Шеферу сейчас не до решения чужих проблем — все время он посвящает своей семье. А тут еще и я с Биллом навязываемся с записью альбома и отрываем женатого человека от дома. Но жизнь творческих личностей никогда не бывает проста.  
Я не был готов увидеть Георга на пороге так скоро. Думаю, и он не горел желанием. Психологи давно заметили, что человеку требуется примерно столько же времени, чтобы пережить расставание, сколько длились сами отношения. Или даже больше. Не знаю, насколько это правда, но Гео точно требуется как минимум полгода, чтобы оклематься. Но Билл, мой ничего не знающий Билл, не хотел ждать так долго и просто отдыхать. Ему хотелось больше работать.

— Привет, — одно слово, сказанное совершенно безэмоциональным голосом. Я кивнул. — Как ты? Как Билл?  
— Всё хорошо. Не смог успокоить тягу брата к творчеству, теперь будем записывать альбом. Уже распевается в студии.  
— Я так и думал. Ты не сказал ему? — спросил Георг. Ему нужно знать, как вести себя при Билле.  
— Нет. Я не могу… Я боюсь, что это его сломает, — мне страшно. Но разве мы сможем вечно держать в тайне то, что произошло?  
— Хочешь сделать вид, что ничего не было? — Листинг вздохнул. — Я должен был держать дистанцию.  
— Я постараюсь. То, что было, назад не вернёшь, не думай о том, кто что сделал или не сделал. А Густав знает?  
— Да. Я не мог не поделиться ни с кем. Мне было очень тяжело. Сейчас уже легче. Но я не знаю, как себя вести с тобой. Вот с бывшими девушками всё было проще — мы просто теперь не общаемся. А ты… чёрт, я же знаю тебя с детства. Даже если бы не было группы, я бы не смог исчезнуть из твоей жизни навсегда.  
— Я всё понимаю.

Но только на словах всё легко решается, а на деле же сорвалась первая репетиция. Гео не мог сосредоточиться на игре, как-то странно посматривал на меня, а потом вообще стал предъявлять претензии, что я лажаю. Даже когда мы только начинали, таких глупых перепалок у нас не было, хоть и случались разногласия. Разругавшись с другом, я испортил всем настроение. Густав чуть ли не под руку его вывел. Он ведь знает, что случилось. Только Билл ничего не понимает, а признаться ему мне страшно. Не простит в лучшем случае, в худшем — с ума сойдёт.  
— Том, ну вы чего, как дети малые? Всё же хорошо было, никто не лажал. Я больше переживал, что у меня с голосом что-то не то будет.  
— Долгая история, и я не уверен, что ты захочешь знать это… Я не могу рассказать тебе сейчас.  
— А когда сможешь? Вы поссорились? Из-за чего? — допытывался Билл.  
— Не то чтобы поссорились, но…  
— Но что, Том? Скажи мне правду, пожалуйста… я хочу знать. Иначе наша группа развалится. То, к чему мы стремились с детства, разрушится за несколько минут…  
— Если ты узнаешь… то возненавидишь меня, — у меня дрожал голос. — А сейчас я ненавижу себя.  
— Том, что же ты такое натворил? Ты же никому не сделал ничего плохого.  
— Сделал.  
— Я прошу тебя, ничего от меня не скрывай. Даже если ты кого-то убил, то мне следует знать.  
И я решился. Сейчас признаюсь во всём и тем самым совершу непоправимую ошибку. Но лучше пусть Билл узнает это от меня, иначе это выльется случайно в очередном разговоре. И тогда будет ещё тяжелее.  
— Билл… Я… я тебе изменил, — тихо прошептал я и отвернулся. Я не могу видеть боль в его глазах. — Знаю, ты не простишь меня никогда.  
— Ты… с Гео? Давно это случилось? Том, мне лучше узнать всё от тебя.  
— Он меня из депрессии вытягивал полгода. Мы за это время очень сблизились. Георг в меня влюбился. Всё время был рядом. И я… я думал, что у меня тоже есть к нему чувства, но ошибся. Листинг для меня прекрасный друг, а вот отношения не сложились. Я всё время думал о тебе, а он — о том, что всё закончится, когда ты вернёшься. Закончилось даже раньше. Когда ты вспомнил. Я понял, что больше не могу так поступать. Гео собрал вещи и ушёл, а я ждал тебя. Не вини его, ладно? Он хотел помогать мне во всём, и теперь ему тяжело, потому что я больше не нуждаюсь в его помощи. Он сделал многое для меня, но я так и не смог полюбить его сильнее, чем тебя. Я всегда знал, что ты вернёшься, знал… я не мог, и имел права ни к кому привязаться и впустить в своё сердце, ведь оно занято тобой навсегда. Я люблю тебя. И я пойму, если ты не простишь. Я не должен был переходить эту грань, должен был остаться просто другом. Должен был… но… уже ничего не вернуть. Я предал и тебя, и его. Предал нашу верность и чувства лучшего друга. Его я уже потерял. А потерять тебя второй раз я не готов. Поэтому и молчал.  
— Том… я даже не знаю, как и быть, — Билл подошёл ко мне и ласково обнял за плечи. — Мне нужно это переварить. Я просто представить не могу. Ты и Георг… это всегда было чем-то вроде шутки. Я не могу поверить. Только знаешь, я бы не поступил так. Ко мне проникались симпатией несколько человек. Один медбрат, который делал уколы. Так смотрел на меня, хотел остаться наедине. Но я сразу сказал, что у меня есть любимый человек. И пациенты на меня заглядывались, но я старался свести общение на нет. Хотя совсем в изоляции тоже жить не мог, но я справился. И Георга я не могу понять. Зная, как ты ждёшь меня, как любишь, он всё равно смог быть с тобой? Разве не понимал, что это всё разрушит и испортит? И как теперь всем нам с этим жить, как? Том, а может, мне не стоило возвращаться? Лежал бы сейчас под уколами, а ты бы строил семейное гнёздышко с Гео! — у Билла началась истерика. Он рыдал и кричал, колотил руками по моей спине. Я повернулся, и брат залепил мне пощёчину. — Уходи, я не хочу тебя видеть!

Щека горела огнём. Я вышел из студии, оставив там Билла одного. Сейчас моё присутствие ему никак не поможет, сделает только хуже. А захочет ли он меня видеть потом? Я не уверен. Но и жить друг без друга мы не сможем. Это я во всем виноват. Только я.

***

 

Билл смог простить Тома, но далеко не сразу. Первые дни он пытался сделать вид, что брата вообще не существует, не разговаривал с ним и никак не реагировал. Старший всерьёз беспокоился за его душевное состояние, но, к счастью, Билли не вернулся. Близнецам было трудно пережить этот период, но они всё-таки справились, пусть на это и ушло немало времени. Неделя ушла на то, чтобы Билл, наконец, начал говорить с Томом, почти месяц — чтобы заслужить объятия и поцелуй, а дальше всё потихоньку стало возвращаться в норму. После окончательного, весьма бурного, примирения Каулитцев, Tokio Hotel вновь собрались, чтобы записать новый альбом и подарить фанатам радость после столь мучительного ожидания и волнения за здоровье Билла.

Только в глубине души что-то сжималось и вздрагивало у каждого. Младший не мог спокойно смотреть на Георга в течение долгого времени — в голову начинали лезть неприятные мысли, представлялось, как друг обнимает Тома, целует и шепчет всякие нежности… И… дальше даже не хотелось думать. Он не хотел знать подробностей. Что было, то уже не вернуть назад, но главное, что теперь это в прошлом. Старший каждый день боялся, что одно слово или действие спровоцирует у Билла новые истерики и срывы. Ему ведь нельзя волноваться. Георгу было нелегко находиться с Томом в одном помещении, ведь он всё ещё продолжал любить его, и пока не нашёл свою настоящую вторую половинку, которая могла бы стать для него также дорога, как близнецы друг для друга. Но прошло время, и эта рана затянулась, и тогда Листинг познакомился на одной закрытой вечеринке с молодой, очень привлекательной и общительной девушкой, которая оказалась ещё и поклонницей творчества группы. Не бешеной фанаткой, к счастью, а просто любителем музыки, которую делали ребята. Было нелегко отпустить Тома из своего сердца, какая-то часть воспоминаний всё равно будет жить там всегда, пока слышен его стук. Но теперь у басиста начинается новая жизнь. А у Билла и Тома продолжается та самая неземная любовь, что началась одиннадцать лет назад. И пусть не всё так гладко и легко, но они смогут пережить это. Самое трудное позади. Впереди — только светлое будущее. Новый альбом и тур. Жизнь их мечты, в которую больше не вторгнется затерявшийся осколок чужой личности.

— Мы хотим Tokio Hotel! — кричат в исступлении фанаты точно так же, как в их первые годы карьеры. Близнецы держатся за руки до самого выхода на сцену. В зале гаснет свет, а сцена вспыхивает неоновыми огнями. Билл выходит из-за кулис самым первым, затем Том, Георг и Густав. Заняв центральное место у микрофона, Каулитц улыбается, ярко и искренне. Сейчас он счастлив полностью, так, что ему уже нечего сейчас больше желать. Когда крик фанатов стихает, он, наконец, произносит.  
— Я так рад видеть всех вас здесь. Я хочу сказать огромное спасибо всем, кто дождался нас, кто пришёл сегодня на концерт, и кто не смог прийти, но очень хотел бы, я уверен, в следующий раз у вас всё получится. Но больше всего я благодарен Тому. Без него бы ничего не получилось. Я бы никогда больше не вышел на сцену. Без Тома нет меня, а без меня нет Тома. И первую песню я хочу посвятить именно ему. Я люблю тебя, Том. Ты — лучшее, что есть в моей жизни.  
После концерта была автограф-сессия, а также группа делала фото с фанатами. Все остались довольны этим прекрасным вечером возвращения Tokio Hotel на сцену. Больше всего счастья это принесло Биллу. Он чувствовал себя нужным, всеми любимым, и его больше не преследовало ощущение, что в нём живёт кто-то ещё. Нет, этого чужеродного фрагмента больше не было, он исчез, оставив лишь неприятные воспоминания, от которых по коже пробегают леденящие мурашки.

Но всё это уже прошлое. Том счастлив, ведь у него есть Билл, его Билл, весь, настоящий, такой родной и любимый, словно не было этого тяжелого года, в течение которого всё их будущее было под угрозой. И Георг счастлив, ведь он встретил свою вторую половинку. Парень очень надеялся, что теперь его любовь — навсегда, что она не уйдёт, не оставит его одного, и что он сам не будет вынужден уйти. Сегодня его возлюбленная находилась в зрительном зале, вместе с другими фанатами, и ещё никто не знал, что она встречается с Георгом, а то бы девушки посходили с ума от ревности. Не все ведь интересуются только близнецами. Так что предусмотрительная дама сердца Листинга решила ничего никому не рассказывать, а просто хорошенько оторвалась. А Густав, как только закончились, все мероприятия, сразу же схватился за телефон и позвонил своей жене, поинтересовался, как там поживает его дочурка. Ребята уехали в тур совсем недавно, но он уже соскучился по своей семье. Но что поделать — выбирая в спутники жизни музыканта, нужно быть готовой к тому, что большую часть времени он пропадает в студии или выступает в других городах. Биллу и Тому в этом плане повезло — им не нужно ждать друг друга месяцами, ведь это было бы для них невыносимо. Их судьба — всегда быть рядом, идти рука об руку. В жизни каждого участника группа наступили самые счастливые дни. И хочется верить, что всё к лучшему, пусть порой и кажется, что жизнь заканчивается, но присмотритесь: возможно, всё только-только началось.

В тур автобусе крепко спали на раскладывающейся кровати Билл и Том, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу и улыбаясь во сне. А вот Георгу не спалось. Он смотрел на старшего Каулитца и вспоминал моменты, когда они были вместе, когда казалось, что он сможет стать судьбой для своего друга. Лёгкая грусть наполнила душу басиста. Но уже ничего не изменить, нужно двигаться дальше. Теперь у него есть кому позвонить и пожелать спокойной ночи. Теперь его будут ждать дома из тура. У него будет простое, тихое счастье. Пусть не такое, как у близнецов, а совсем обыкновенное — ему будет вполне достаточно. Слишком сильная любовь запросто может свести с ума.

Георг понимал: давно пора отпустить Тома, забыть всё, что между ними было, пусть это и нелегко. Никто и ничто не оторвёт его от Билла, ведь это его часть, его половинка души. Нужно уметь отпускать, хотя это самое сложное в любви, которой пришёл конец. Да и была ли это любовь на самом деле? Два друга сблизились под жизненными обстоятельствами, а потом эти обстоятельства изменились. Пусть все будет так, как раньше — близнецы, которые жить друг без друга не могут, и их друзья. И вместе это — Tokio Hotel. Вместе они справятся со всеми невзгодами, что случаются на непростом пути, который ещё никому не под силу пройти в одиночестве. Самая тяжёлая страница под названием «Билли» уже перевернута. Остался только сольный проект, который будет частью Билла Каулитца, а не его двойника с совершенно другими, пугающими мыслями. Его любви к себе не хватило, чтобы вытеснить настоящего обладателя тела, и теперь он уже никуда не исчезнет. Рядом есть Том, а что ещё ему нужно для счастья?.. Больше не снятся кошмары, на душе тепло и спокойно, ведь любимый уютно сопит под боком. Всё вернулось на свои места, но в то же время парни уже никогда не будут прежними — они уже не те, что были вчера, год, десять лет назад. Всё случившееся наложило отпечаток на их сознание. Только сейчас Том точно знает, с кем он проснётся, поэтому его сон так крепок и сладок. Он знает, что Билл никуда больше не исчезнет…


End file.
